SJR2 Realmspace
SJR2 Realmspace is an accessory for the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. It provides setting information about the Realmspace crystal sphere. The product consists of one 96 page book. It was published by TSR Inc. in 1991.SJR2 Realmspace ''Realmspace'' The Realmspace book expands on information about Realmspace that was given in the Realmspace sidebar on pages 82 and 84 of Concordance of Arcane Space and chapter 4 of Lorebook of the Void. Contents * Sphere Overview - This chapter covers: the basics of the crystal sphere, the glyphs and wards that cover the inside of the sphere, and The Wanderers (a group of humanoids who continually walk on the inside surface of the crystal sphere). * The Sun - This chapter covers: basic information about The Sun, distance and travel time from the planets, an overview, climate, prominent land features (including 12 sargassos that orbit the sun). * Anadia - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Anadia, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, unique flora (powderpuff and cryspyleaf), ports of call (at the Northern Polarate and Southern Polarate), resources and trade (at the Northern Polarate), prominent land features (including the countries Anadjiin, Hairfoot, Powderpuff and Umberguard in the Northern Polarate) and important NPCs. * Coliar - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Coliar, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, ports of call (of which there are about 50), resorces and trade, government and lifestyle (of the aarakocra, lizard men and Coliar dragons), prominent land features (thousands of floating islands of land) and important NPCs. * Toril - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Toril, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, ports of call (including Waterdeep and Calimport in the Heartlands, Chunming in Shou Lung, The Dock on the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains and Iiso in Wa), resources and trade, prominent land features (including the Heartland, the Horselands, Kara-Tur and The New World), The Resort (a port at the city of Rauthaven on the island of Nimbral), spelljamming and the mages and important NPCs. **'Selune' - This section of the Toril chapter covers: basic information about the moon Selune, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, ports of call (the Leira Trading Center), resources and trade, prominent land features (including the permanent illusion on the near side of Selune), disposition (of the Selunian people) and important NPCs. **'Tears of Selune' - This section of the Toril chapter covers: basic information about the asteroid cluster Tears of Selune, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, ports of call (including Dragon Rock, The Cave, Journey's Legg, Eye of the Sky, The Citadel, and the castle at the centre of the Tears of Selune) and important NPCs. *'Karpri' - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Karpri, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade (of which their is none), satellite features (about the elven military base in orbit around Karpri) and important NPCs. *'Chandos' - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Chandos, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, ports of call (of which there are none), resources and trade (of which there is none), unique flora and fauna, dispostion of groundlings (dwarves, humans and orcs), history (of the dwarves, humans and orcs) and important NPCs. *'Glyth' - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Glyth, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, ports of call (of which there are none that are not controlled by illithids on Glyth itself), resources and trade (slaves only), The Under-underdark and important NPCs. **'The Rings of Glyth' - This section of the Glyth chapter covers: basic information about four rings collectively called The Rings of Glyth and groundlings (oortlings). **'Haven' - This section of the Glyth chapter covers: basic information about the moon Haven. **'Mingabwe and Polluter' - This section of the Glyth chapter covers: basic information about the moons Mingabwe and Polluter. *'Garden' - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet Garden, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, ports of call (of which there are no man made ports), resources and trade and important NPCs (including Yggdrasil's Child a giant plant that holds the planet together). **'Grandchild' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Grandchild. **'Yerthad' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Yerthad. **'Peaceon' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Peaceon. **'Retinae' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Retinae. **'Gloranus' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Gloranus. **'Fjord' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Fjord. **'Locci' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Locci. **'Dragon Rock' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Dragon Rock. **'Knurl' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Knurl. **'Sunson' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Sunson. **'Templar' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Templar. **'Farworld' - This section of the Garden chapter covers: basic information about the moon Farworld. *'H'Catha' - This chapter covers: basic information about the planet H'Catha, distance and travel time from The Sun and other planets, an overview, climate, ports of call (of which there are none that are not controlled by beholders), resources and trade (of which their is none), disposition of groundlings (beholders), prominent land features (including The Spindle) and important NPCs. **'Turnbetl' - This section of the H'Catha chapter covers: basic information about the moon Turnbetl. **'Lumbe' - This section of the H'Catha chapter covers: basic information about the moon Lumbe. * Elminster's Hideout - This chapter covers: Elminster's secret hideout on the planet Coliar. * Additional Astronomicals - This chapter coveres: Comet K'Thoutek, Skull of the Void, Caer Windlauer, The Galleon Nebular and The Color Spray Nebula. * Spacefaring Companies - This chapter covers Code Helm, Seed-Beholder Company, Emerald Brotherhood (and their ship Tyr's Strike), The Gauntlet, The Enforcers (including their ship The Enforcer) * Adventure Ideas - This chapter has eight adventure ideas. * New Magical Items - This chapter has sixteen magic items (Rudder of Propulsion, Horn of Voices, Spectacles of True Seeing, Urn of Water Purification, Chalice of Continual Water, Torch of Continual Fire, Antennae of Triangulation, Bracers of Invulnerability, Sails of Maneuverability, Plate Mail of Continual Cleanliness +2, Rod of Blind Walking, Masthead of Durability, Mage Shot (of which two types are described), Lyre of the Spheres, Elmarin Canon Call and Magical Armaments (of which there are 16 weapons)). * Religion in the Stars - This chapter covers the role of the local deities (Auril, Azuth, Bane, Beshaba, Chauntea, Cyric, Deneir, Eldath, Gond, Helm, Ilmater, Lathander, Leira, Llira, Loviatar, Malar, Mask, Mielikki, Milil, Mystra, Oghma, Selune, Shar, Silvanus, Sune, Talona, Talos, Tempus, Torm, Tymora, Tyr, Umberlee, Waukeen, Ptah and the non-human deities (including Clanggedin Silverbeard, Dumathoin, Abbathor, Vergadain, Berronar, Aerdrie Faenya, Erevan Ilesere, Hanali Celanil, Labelas Enoreth, Solonor Thelandira, Sheela Peryroyl, Arvoreen, Cyrrollalee, Brandobaris, Baervan Wildwanderer, Urdlen, Segojan Earthcaller and Flandal Steelskin). * Monsterous Compendium - This chapter has ten new monsters (Anadjiin, Air Dragon (aka Coliar Dragon), Chandos Fish, Anadian Halfling, Helian, Lavaworm, Oortling, Plainsjan and Gargantuan Praying Mantis) * New Ship Catalogue - This chapter has three new ships (The Batship, The Locust and The Tsunami). Known Errors * The contents section refers to one of the moons of Garden as 'Icon' but this moon is not mentioned in the Garden chapter. The Garden section replaces 'Icon' with the moon 'Gloranus'. Credits * Author: Dale "Slade" Henson * Development: Karen S. Boomgarden and Dale "Slade" Henson * Editor: Gary L. Thomas with Karen S. Boomgarden * Cover Artist: Thomas Baxa * Map Art/Ship Design: Newton Ewell * Internal Art: Newton Ewell * Typography: Tracey Zamagne * Keylining: Sarah Feggestad * Thanks to: Jeff "no you can't blow up the moon" Grubb, William Connors, Anne Brown, David "Zeb" Cook, Newton Ewell, Steven Schend and as always James "Wild Man" Ward See also * Category:SJR2 (the SJR2 Realmspace category) * Realmspace (the crystal sphere that SJR2 Realspace is about) References * Spelljammer reference: SJR2, 9312XXX1401 * TSR reference: TSR 9312 * ISBN: External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/references.html#h_SJR2Realmspace Paul Westermeyer's review of 'SJR2 Realmspace' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * Purchase 'SJR2 Realmspace' PDF from DriveThruRPG * Purchase 'SJR2 Realmspace' PDF from Paizo * Purchase 'SJR2 Realmspace' PDF from RPGNow Category:Out-of-universe_pages Category:SJR2